Will You?
by vamoose
Summary: Kai's thinking of proposing to Rei. However, he makes the huge mistake of letting Yuri help out. Will everything go smoothly or will problems arise. And what about the wedding...?
1. Proposition and Gaydar

**Will You…?**

HELLO! We have just watched the first episode of… G-Revolution! Cartoon Network seemed to see a reason in putting it on at 8:30 on a Saturday morning, but we watched it anyway! It was BRILLIANT! But that's not the point…

You may be wondering what has happened to Etiquette, but do not fear, it is currently under construction. It is a very difficult story to write. But, while you're waiting you can read our newest creation. It's just a bit of fun, but we're sure you'll enjoy it.

We don't really have much more to say, so, on with the fic…

Disclaimer: We can barely afford the Beyblade Soundtrack, let alone Beyblade itself.

**Proposition and Gaydar**

"Definitely gay… Hmm. In denial…. Oh God he's gay." Kai tried and failed to block out Yuri's remarks. "Closet Gay… Christ he's Gayer than I am and that's saying something."

"So this is what you and Rei do all day?" Kai asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, pretty much. Bloody hell, he's to Gay to function." Kai rolled his eyes and sat back on the bench. It was a cold October morning. Right now he could have been in bed, in the warmth of his home. But no, for some obscure reason that he had not yet mentioned, Yuri wanted to speak to him. So, instead he was sat on a park bench wearing half a dozen layers to keep himself warm.

"Oh my God! He was totally checking you out darling! Look at him!"

"Yuri, why exactly am I here?" The red head dragged his eyes away from the passing Brad Pitt look-alike and stared blankly at Kai.

"What? Oh yes, right. How shall I put this? Okay. Exactly how long have you been with Rei?" Kai eyed him suspiciously before working out the answer to his question.

"Err… six years… three months and… twelve days."

"And in those six years, three months and twelve days, how many serious life changing decisions have you made, besides moving in together." Kai looked down at his coffee, not entirely sure what it was that Yuri was getting at.

"Actually, I was thinking of proposing," he said in an offhand tone. However, the effect that this had on Yuri, he had not expected.

"OH MY GOD KAI! This is fabulous!" He cried as he jumped to his feet, pulling Kai with him and hugging him frantically, causing half the park to look at them curiously. "It's so exciting darling!"

"Err… Yuri."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day!"

"Yuri!"

"I know a _fantastic_ caterer-"

"YURI!" This successfully caught the attention of the other half of the park. "Err… let's go for a little walk." Kai dragged his friend away from the crowd and began to walk him around the edge of the park.

"So what exactly are you going to say to him?"

"Well, I thought 'Will you marry me?' was the usual-"

"I don't mean that you baka," Yuri sighed. "How are you going to ask him?"

"Don't I just get down on one knee and… well, ask him?" Kai asked, a confused look now appearing on his face.

"Oh Kai, your naivety amazes me sometimes. There's sooooo much more to it than that. Where are you going to do it? What are you going to say? _How _are you going to do it?" Kai gave him a blank look and shook his head.

"I hadn't really thought about it in that much detail."

"Then it's about time you started thinking. It's going to have to be perfect."

"So, what do I do?"

"Well, that, my friend, is where I come in."

* * *

Rei made his way downstairs, yawning, to find Kai sitting crossed legged on the sitting room floor eating his cereal, whilst watching the TV. He sat down next to him and rested his head on Kai's shoulder.

"Why are you up so early?" Rei asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yuri wanted to talk to me about something and besides, it's nearly twelve."

"Exactly." Rei pulled himself off the floor, giving Kai a quick kiss, and stumbled into the kitchen.

"Oh Kai! You've left the milk out again!"

"Sorry!" Rei rolled his eyes and came back into the living room.

"Why are you sitting on the floor anyway?" He asked.

"Because I can't get onto the sofa 'cause of all the bloody cushions."

"It looks nice though."

"Yeah, but sofas aren't for looking at."

"All you have to do is this." Rei said throwing at least three cushions at Kai making room for himself on the sofa.

"Are you starting?" Kai smirked.

"What you gonna do about it?" Kai picked up a few more cushions and threw them back at Rei twice as hard.

"That." And so the pillow fight began.

Later that afternoon Kai began to remove himself from the pile of cushions that he and Rei were buried under. He offered his hand to Rei and pulled him off the sofa.

"Are you going out with Yuri later?" He asked, picking up the cushions and throwing them back onto the sofa.

"Ummm, I think so. Oh yeah we're going to the park." answered Rei.

"Again?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Rei smirked, "Yuri fancies the Brad Pitt look-alike. He's worked out that this guy walks his dog at eight thirty in the morning then at six in the evening, so we have to go and watch him _walk past. _It's sooooooo exciting."

"I'm sure. Do you know what time you'll be back?"

"Well, that all depends on whether this guy's walking fast or not, why do you ask?"

"I was going to cook again."

"Right," Rei grinned, "I'll get a pizza on the way back then." Kai thumped him playfully. "Awww," he laughed. "I love your cooking really, no matter how 'interesting' it is." Rei carried on laughing hysterically at the look on Kai's face.

"Rei. Rei! REI!" Kai cried, trying to get his attention.

"What?" Kai nodded towards the clock on the wall behind them. It was five to six.

"Oh shit." Rei ran towards the stairs, pulling off the t-shirt he was wearing. "Yuri'll kill me if I'm late." Kai shook his head and went to make some popcorn, without blowing up the microwave this time.

* * *

"Hello!"

"Hello Tyson."

"Is that you?"

"Who?"

"You."

"WHO?"

"Calm down Kai! There's no need to shout."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really. Just wanted to have a chat with my good friend Kai."

"No seriously."

"What you up to then Kai?"

"I'm eating popcorn, what's going on?"

"How many bowls have you had?"

"Err… three?"

"You fat bastard."

"That's coming from someone who's half my size and twice my weight."

"I am NOT half your size Kai."

"You're twice my weight though."

"So! You're not out buying rings then?"

"Err… no."

"Not, bending down on one knee?"

"Tyson is this going anywhere?"

"Or asking Rei to marry you?"

"Who told you?"

"Max."

"Who told Max?"

"Max! Who told you?"

"Ben!"

"Ben."

"Who's Ben?"

"Max!"

"What?!"

"Who's Ben?"

"Ben the Baker!"

"Ben the Baker."

"Ben the Baker?! Who the hell told Ben the Baker?!"

"Bob the Builder probably."

"This isn't funny Tyson."

"Well did you really need to ask who told Bill the bloody Baker?"

"Ben the Baker."

"Whatever. Bill or Ben, you're still an idiot."

"Why?"

"Because you told Yuri so naturally half the world now knows."

"Yuri? Oh shit. Rei's with Yuri now."

"Then I seriously hope you didn't want it to be a secret."

* * *

Kai ran through the park, wrapping his coat around him against the cold wind. Yuri wouldn't tell him, would he? He did have a tendency for 'letting things slip'. He turned a corner and saw the two of them sitting on the same bench he and Yuri were on earlier. Yuri was pointing at a man in a pink shirt whilst Rei laughed cheerfully at him.

Kai walked up to the bench and leant on the lamppost next to them. They spotted him and began giggling.

"Defo. gay!" They said, smirking at him.

"Alright Yuri. Seen your Brad look-alike yet?" He said sitting down next to Rei and kissing him passionately.

"Get a room you… hang on how the hell do you know about Brad?" Rei fidgeted nervously.

"I'll give you one guess."

"Rei!" Yuri cried hitting him playfully. "Anyway Kai, I had a feeling you'd show up," he said, winking very obviously, "so I bought you a coffee." Kai eyed him suspiciously.

"Cappuccino?"

"Yes."

"Low fat milk?"

"Of course."

"Excellent." He took the plastic cup from the red head and the three of them then sat back and took a sip of their coffee.

"Christ, it's cold," Rei stated, rubbing his gloved hands together.

"Aww, come here and I'll keep you warm," Kai smiled slyly. Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Kai, you're such a dirty slut. Mind you it is freezing. You never know we could have a white Christmas."

"Yuri, we're in Russia. It's white practically all year round." Yuri ignored Kai's comment and stared dreamily at the sky.

"A wedding in the snow would be absolutely perfect, wouldn't it Kai?" He said suggestively. Kai's eyes widened and he began mouthing the words 'shut' and 'up' behind Rei's back. However before Rei could react, a man in with a purple bobble hat walked past. They waited for him to pass whilst holding in their laughter. After he'd gone Yuri smirked.

"Oh my God!" They all began laughing and spoke together.

"Definitely gay."

* * *

So, there it is. The first chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it.

If any of you have been to see Mean Girls you'll notice the 'too gay to function' line we kinda stole. It is actually quite a cool film but we only went to see it because of Daniel DeSanto's role. We cheered whenever he came on screen!

Anyway, please review and give us your opinions. Thank you please!


	2. Come On Boys We're Going Shopping!

> **Will You…?**
> 
> Sorry about taking so long to update, but we are very busy people you know, places to go people to meet, yeah so sorry.
> 
> We thought we'd start answering any questions asked in the reviews so here they are.
> 
> Lazyfifilazy: Yes, we live in the U.K. and there is NOTHING to do here!
> 
> Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai: We were kind of unsure how to spell it, so we went for the traditional Russian way. But we're so used to typing Yuri we're going to keep it like it is. That's quite cool, you working in the same studio; by the way what is it you do?
> 
> Keisan: I think Yuri just has high hopes, though we've never been to Russia so who knows!
> 
> Prozacfairy: Yeah, he was quite mature in the show, but we wanted him to be a source of comedy in this and we prefer the gay Yuri. We will try and tone him down a bit.
> 
> **Come on Boys, We're Going Shopping**
> 
> All was quiet in the house as Rei and Kai slept peacefully on Saturday morning. That was until…
> 
> RING RING RING RING
> 
> "What the hell is that?!" Kai sat up abruptly looking around the room. Rei was still lying face down on his pillow mentally cursing the idiot that was calling at seven in the morning.
> 
> "Try the phone," he mumbled. "You baka." Kai rubbed his eyes then threw the sheets off himself, giving Rei a playful smack on the head. He stepped out of bed not noticing his right foot which was still tangled in the sheets. The result? A very loud thud and a serious injury. Well pretty serious…
> 
> "Ow."
> 
> "You know what Kai? I can't actually remember the last you got out of bed onto your feet," Rei stated getting out of bed and stepping over the lump on the floor that was Kai.
> 
> "Leave me alone to die peacefully," Kai groaned. Rei shook his head and made his way into the landing, stepping on Kai on the way past. "You'll pay for that later," he called after him. "But at this precise moment in time I am in too much pain to move."
> 
> After hanging up the phone, feeling slightly puzzled, Rei went back upstairs only to find Kai still sprawled face down on the floor. He put Kai's coffee on the floor next to him, seeing as he still showed no signs of movement, and sat on the bed sipping his own coffee.
> 
> "That was Yuri on the phone."
> 
> "Hn."
> 
> "He wanted you, but I told him you on the bedroom floor after suffering a near death experience."
> 
> "What did he say?" Kai asked finally sitting up and taking a sip of his coffee.
> 
> "He said that's great but he still wants you to meet him at the mall at nine so you can… pick the bling, at least I think that's what he said…" At this Kai choked on his coffee. "I know," Rei continued, "I told him you'd _never _be ready in two hours." Kai secretly thanked the Gods for Rei's naivety and the escape route from this tricky situation.
> 
> "Right, I'll just go and have a shower." Kai said looking in the mirror and correcting his hair, before grabbing his mobile and exiting the room. He locked the bathroom door behind him and switched on the radio. He turned on the shower and then sat down on the floor, opening up his phone and dialling Yuri's number.
> 
> "Hello-"
> 
> "Why the hell did you tell Rei where we going?" Kai whispered, so Rei wouldn't overhear anything.
> 
> "Kai calm down. Rei might a clever guy but he's still entitled to his naïve moments. Tell me did he seem suspicious at all?"
> 
> "Well no, he seemed more interested in how I was planning to be ready in two hours-"
> 
> "One hour."
> 
> "One hour then- what?! I have one hour to get ready?!"
> 
> "I said eight not nine."
> 
> "Why is it exactly that we are going shopping at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning?"
> 
> "I don't want to hit the rush hour."
> 
> "How many people are going to be buying engagement rings today?"
> 
> "Kai. Fifty-five minutes."
> 
> "Yeah alright, I'm going."
> 
> "Good. We all know how long you take getting ready."
> 
> "You can talk."
> 
> "I'm sorry, what was that?"
> 
> "Nothing."
> 
> "Good, I'll see you at eight and don't be late."
> 
> Fifty-four minutes later, Kai perfected his hair in front of the mirror, before grabbing his coat and opening the door.
> 
> "Ahem," Kai turned around to see Rei sitting on the settee tapping his cheek. "Don't I get a kiss before you go?" Kai rolled his eyes and kissed Rei's cheek.
> 
> "Oh, sod it, Yuri can wait." Kai kissed Rei on the lips passionately, pushing him back onto the sofa.
> 
> "Kai, he'll be waiting for you……. you're going to be late." Kai kissed him once more.
> 
> "I know, I'm going now, love you."
> 
> "Good. Now get out of here you sexy bastard."(1)
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Kai, this one is perfect." The rather patient manager of the jewellers held out the forty-sixth ring of the day- and yes, Yuri was counting.
> 
> "Haven't we already looked at this one?" Kai asked.
> 
> "Even more reason to buy it. You're obviously destined to buy this ring." Kai studied it once more as Yuri pulled it out of the box and modelled the silver band for him. "Kai, it's a nice ring look, please just buy the bloody thing." Kai shook his head.
> 
> "It's just not quite there."
> 
> "Oh my God!" Yuri threw his hands in the air. "Kai none of the forty six goddamned rings we've looked at today have been 'quite there'. What is 'quite there'? Where the hell is 'quite there'?" As Yuri continued with his ranting and raving, a woman entered the almost empty shop, took one look at him and left.
> 
> "There." Kai pointed to another glass cabinet further along the counter. In it was a very beautiful white gold band set with small diamonds. (2) "That's the ring."
> 
> "There is a God! Quick!" Yuri leant across the counter and grabbed the manager. "Sell it him now, before he changes his mind."
> 
> "This is a very expensive ring sir."
> 
> "He doesn't care, just sell us that ring!"
> 
> "Certainly." He lead them over to the till where a young lady was waiting to serve them.
> 
> "Have we finally made a decision?" Kai handed her the box and his debit card. "Excellent choice, it's gorgeous isn't it?" She handed Kai back his card. "So are congratulations in order? Just so you know I think you make a great couple."
> 
> "Err, I think you've got the-" he was cut off by Yuri's sudden burst of laughter, he looked at him to see that he was bent over his hands on his knees, tears in his eyes, still giggling hysterically.
> 
> "Me … and Kai, me and Kai, you have to be joking…. I'm way too good for Kai." Meanwhile the shop assistant waited patiently for Yuri's laughter to subside.
> 
> "And what are you trying to imply?" Kai questioned arms crossed leaning on the glass counter.
> 
> "Nothing, I just don't think you're good enough for me!" Yuri smirked.
> 
> "You wish!"
> 
> "So would you like that gift wrapped?"
> 
> As Kai and Yuri stepped out of the shop, they spotted Rei, carrying at least a dozen bags, looking in the window of the shop next door.
> 
> "He's had my bloody card, again." Kai said turning to Yuri. Rei saw them and made his way towards the jewellers they were still stood outside.
> 
> "Oooh, been buying me jewellery, Kai?" he asked, kissing him on the cheek.
> 
> "What? Oh, no."
> 
> "Oh well, you can make it up to me in there," Rei said, pointing to the shop opposite. He gave Kai some of his bags and held out his free hand to him. Kai sighed and took his hand.
> 
> "It really is impossible to say no to you." Rei smiled and kissed him again, as Yuri cheered.
> 
> "Come on boys, we're going shopping and it's on Kai!"
> 
> * * *
> 
> Rei stepped out of the changing room in a black fleece (3) and a pair of dark jeans.
> 
> "Wow." Kai leant on the doorframe and watched Rei pose in front of the mirror. "That looks great." Rei smiled.
> 
> "I've got one more, wait there." He stepped back inside the cubical and took off his top. Just as he reached for a black shirt, Kai fell into the changing room, closely followed by Yuri who locked the door behind them.
> 
> "Excuse me," Rei cried, "I'm half dressed."
> 
> "It's nothing I haven't seen before," Kai murmured, running a finger along Rei's bare torso.
> 
> "When you two have finished, we have a crisis on our hands!" Yuri whispered.
> 
> "Yes, I'm half-dressed in a changing room with two other men!" Rei shouted, a little too loudly. Every one in the changing room silenced and looked in the direction of the cubicle with three pairs of feet poking out from underneath the saloon doors.
> 
> "Yeah, not so loud next time." Kai whispered. However, shoppers were still crowded around the door trying to see what was going on. "It's O.K. I'm his boyfriend," Kai stated peering over the doors, "but the red-head I am about to brutally murder is just a freak. Thank you, good bye." At this their audience went back to what they were doing shaking their heads. "Okay genius, care to explain _why _all three of us are in one of the smallest changing rooms known to man and _why _we have just been humiliated in front of half the bloody shop?" He whispered to Yuri so as not to attract anymore more unwanted attention.
> 
> "Well… as I was _saying _we have a crisis on our hands. My ex has just walked into the changing room next door," Yuri whispered using unnecessary hand gestures.
> 
> "Really?" Kai and Rei asked craning their necks to look over into the cubicle next door. However, before they could get a proper look Yuri pulled them back onto the floor, Rei landing on top of Kai.
> 
> "So, what's so bad about that? Haven't you been out with half the gay population of Russia? You're bound to bump into a few of them occasionally."
> 
> "The thing is Kai, I had an embarrassing experience with this one _and _to make it worse he was one of Bryan's friends." Kai gave him a puzzled look, whereas Rei's eyes widened in realisation.
> 
> "THAT embarrassing experience. He wasn't an ex, he was a one night stand!" He cried.
> 
> "He had potential and we could have gone far if I hadn't messed it up," Yuri said defensively.
> 
> "Hang on a minute," Kai smirked. "Are you saying you couldn't get-"
> 
> "Of course I could! You're such an idiot sometimes Kai."
> 
> "Then would someone please tell me what's going on? I believe I have a right to know as I currently squashed in a changing room with two other people because of this 'embarrassing experience'."
> 
> "Not a word Rei," Yuri threatened. "I swear if you-" but it was too late. Rei, who was still sat on his lap, leant over and whispered in Kai's ear. His eyes instantly widened and he smirked evilly. "Oh no."
> 
> "Are you serious?!" Rei nodded. "Oooh… Bryan… Bryan!" Kai moaned, while Rei tried to hold in his laughter. Yuri just hit his head and looked at Rei.
> 
> "Why do I tell you these?"
> 
> "So I can go home and tell Kai and then he can take the piss." Kai nodded in agreement.
> 
> "Look, it was easy mistake to make. I'd been talking to Bryan just before and he… looks a bit like him too." Kai sighed, lifted Rei off his lap and looked over into the next cubical.
> 
> "He looks absolutely nothing like him."
> 
> "Okay, maybe not but I was… I was thinking about him at the time." This only made Kai laugh more. "Not in that way!" Yuri cried, realising what he'd just said. Nevertheless, Kai continued to moan Bryan's name just to annoy the fuming red-head.
> 
> "Come on Yuri, it could have been a lot worse," Rei said supportively, tapping him on the back. "You could have called him Kai, and then we'd all have been in trouble."
> 
> * * *
> 
> Rei walked into the living room to find Tyson sprawled face down on the floor listening to Jamie O'Neal's 'All By Myself' at full blast. He looked around the room, not really surprised at Tyson's slightly strange antics.
> 
> "Have you seen Kai anywhere?" He asked.
> 
> "In the garden with Yuri," he mumbled. Rei shook his head before making his way out the back door. Kai and Yuri were sitting on the patio eating pancakes.
> 
> "You lurrve him!"
> 
> "Fuck you, Kai!"
> 
> "You lurrve him!"
> 
> "Fuck you!"
> 
> "You lurrve him!"
> 
> "Fuck you!"
> 
> "So, what's this intellectual conversation you're having?" Rei asked.
> 
> "Yuri loves Bryan." Kai answered immediately an evil smile on his face.
> 
> "No, I do not," Yuri cried, Kai ignored him.
> 
> "Yuri and Bryan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sang Kai.
> 
> "You're so immature, anyway what about you and Rei?"
> 
> "Oh, we do more than kiss!"
> 
> "Yeah, but not in a tree," stated Rei.
> 
> "That could be quite painful," Kai winced
> 
> "Anyway this is about you and Bryan, not me and Kai."
> 
> "Yuri, what's your problem, he's a good looking guy and he kisses like a nymphomaniac on death row… or so I've heard." Kai added quickly noticing Rei's look.
> 
> "Oh, and who did you hear that from?" Rei questioned, smiling slightly at the nervous look on Kai's face.
> 
> "Actually, from Yuri himself." Yuri's eyes widened nervously.
> 
> "That was a dare and just 'cause I've kissed him, doesn't mean I love him….anyway you've kissed Tyson, does that mean you love him?"
> 
> "A) Do not EVER bring that up again, and B) We really need to stop playing spin the bottle." Kai ordered.
> 
> "You took the words right out of my mouth." Rei said helping himself to a bit of Kai's pancake. Just as he did a terrible screeching came from the living room.
> 
> "Christ, someone put that cat out of its misery!" The three of them got up and peered through the French windows into the living room where Tyson was singing along to Nilsson's 'Without You' actions and all.
> 
> "I'm slightly worried about him," Rei whispered.
> 
> "Why?" Yuri and Kai asked together.
> 
> "Well, don't you think he's acting a little weird lately, well since Max went to America to see his mum?" The two of looked at Tyson as he fell onto his knees and continued to sing along,
> 
> "No."
> 
> * * *
> 
> YAY! Finally finished! Stole a line from Notting Hill-which we don't own before you ask! We will try and get the next chapter up quicker, but we're on holiday soon so we're not promising anything.
> 
> Anyway thanks again for the reviews and remember we will try and answer any questions you have for us.
> 
> 1)This is a bit OOC but we call Kai 'The Sexy Bastard' and we thought it would be funny.
> 
> 2)We didn't describe the ring much because we thought we'd let you decide for yourselves what you wanted it to look like.
> 
> 3)Like a classic Bench fleece- no, we don't own it.
> 
> R&R and enjoy the rest of the holidays! PEACE TO THE WORLD!!!!!!!! Where is the love? Okay, got a bit carried away with the Black Eyed Peas there
> 
> ****


	3. A Dog, A Late Night Drive and A Heck of ...

**Will You…?**

Hello again! We are back from Lyme Regis (hurrah!) and are extremely pleased to see the 29 reviews you guys gave us! We are over the moon with how well this story is doing.

Right, we'll answer your questions then we will get on with it.

Lazyfifilazy: The Notting hill line was 'Kisses like a nymphomaniac on death row.' We thought it was perfect for Kai to say!

Animeandaia: Will there be more Yuri/Bryan? Well that is the question. We don't want to give too much away. You see we want Yuri to have his fun with Brad Pitt guy first, but after that it is VERY, VERY possible. So basically we just gave it away.

Hyperness: Yes Tyson and Max are together but were not really gonna write about it much. Yes we are gonna write about wedding and, depending on reviews, possibly a sequel about life as a married couple!

A dragon's crystal: Basically as this chapter will explain Yuri has a bit of a thing for Bryan, and accidentally 'moaned' his name when he was in bed with one of Bryan's friends, although knowing Yuri's sexual tendencies they probably weren't in a bed!

**A Dog, A Late Night Drive and A Heck of a ****Lot**** of Slobber!**

"Right, are you ready? You've got your car keys; you know where you're going?"

"Yes mother. But I still don't know why I have to do all this. I just want to ask him to marry me." Yuri was just about to open the door but as Kai said this he closed it again and looked at him seriously.

"Listen Kai, this is probably the most important thing you'll ever ask Rei. It has to be perfect. He is, and always will be, a sucker for romance and if you do this right it will mean even more to him." Kai nodded.

"I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right. Now, get out there and propose like you've never proposed before."

"I haven't ever proposed before."

"That's not the point. Now go." Yuri reopened the door and pushed the bluenette outside. "And don't forget to call me after you've asked him!"

A few minutes later, Kai pulled up outside their house and hit the horn a few times to get Rei's attention. While he waited, he nervously checked his hair in the mirror and breathed deeply. This was it. He was going to do it. There was no turning…

"KAI! What are you doing?" Kai opened his eyes to find Rei leaning in through the open window looking at him as though he'd just grown an extra head.

"Oh… umm nothing. Wanna come for a drive?" Again Rei gave him a funny look.

"Kai are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeeeeeeees. Why?"

"It's one o'clock in the morning," Rei said raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Stupid Yuri and his stupid ideas…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing! So are coming or what?"

"O.K. Err… should I wear anything special." Kai smirked.

"Just put a coat on, you don't want the Wicked Witch of the West phoning the police again," he said, referring to the old woman next door. Rei's eyes widened suddenly.

"That was an accident! I didn't mean for my towel to fall down. Besides I was only on the front door step it's not as if I was running down the street!"

"Yeah but you didn't really have to wave. She thought you were flashing." But topless Rei was already walking back towards the house to fetch a coat.

* * *

"Don't peek!"

"Okay, okay. Just don't let go of my hand I'll probably fall over." Kai turned him around and held his hand over Rei's eyes.

"This is why we're out at one o'clock in the morning," he whispered, taking his hand away. Rei stared in amazement at the sight that met his eyes. They were stood on a viewpoint overlooking Moscow and the river. From there the hustle and bustle of the city was barely noticeable and the street lamps were the only source of light. He felt Kai wrap his arms around his waist and smiled slightly.

"Kai… it's…"

"Beautiful, I know. Now come on," Kai said lifting him up and sitting him on the car bonnet. He jumped up himself and they lay back against the windscreen. 'It's now or never Kai.' He took a deep breath and put his hand in his pocket.

"Umm… Rei?"

"Hmm?" He searched in his other pocket getting a little worried at this point.

"I was wondering… oh shit."

"What?!" 'This is probably the most important thing you'll ever ask Rei. It has to be perfect.' He heard Yuri's voice in his head and sighed.

"I… I can't find my car keys," he stuttered, saying the first thing that came into his head.

"Kai they're in your hand!" He looked down at his hand and mentally cursed the car keys to hell.

"Oh…oh yeah."

"Are you sure you're okay?" However, before he could answer a ring tone could be heard blasting from the phone in Kai's pocket. Rei rolled his eyes at Kai's grin. "Alright, what is it today?"

"Wait for it." He held up his hand to silence Rei. Eventually, the chorus of 'Smooth Criminal' sounded from the phone. Kai smirked. "You've gotta love good old Jackson."

"Hel-"

"You left the ring! YOU LEFT THE BLOODY RING! How stupid can you get?!"

"Sorry, I think you've got the wrong number." He cut off the phone and turned back to Rei. "So, whe-"

"Kai, that was Yuri,"

"Was it?" Kai asked nervously. "It didn't sound like him."

"Yeah, it was though. His name came up on the screen."

"Oh, he was probably drunk or something"

"Right." Rei shook his head at the Russian's strange behaviour. He wrapped his arms around Kai and sighed. "I love you Kai, even if you are a bit of a freak."

* * *

"I've given up on men!" There was a shocked silence as Kai and Rei stared at the red head.

"Right, so we are here at eight thirty in the morning because you've given up on men?" Kai checked sitting back on the sofa. "Or do you take pleasure in waking us up at the crack of dawn?"

"Yes and yes, but that is not the point, I'm going to get a dog." There was another stunned silence.

"Are you serious?" Rei asked as Kai lay down using his lap as a pillow.

"Of course I am, we're going to pick it in a minute."

"Oh god…"

"Yuri, you have to give a dog a lot of attention, not just a bowl of food every now and then," Rei told him stroking Kai's hair. Kai himself appeared to have fallen asleep.

"I know all that but it's a bit lonely here on my own and I just though it would be nice to have someone to talk to," Yuri sighed trying his best to look innocent.  
"So this has nothing to do with the fact that the Brad Pitt guy has a dog," Kai asked, a small smirk on his pale lips.

"Damn it Kai, you're too good." At this Rei grinned too.

"And I thought you we're being serious."

"You two can laugh all you want but I am going to pick this dog today whether you like it or not," he said, putting on his coat.

"Yuri, when… or should I say _if _you get Brad Pitt guy, what exactly is going to happen to this dog? Actually, don't bother answering that. I know what'll happen to it. WE'LL END UP LOOKING AFTER IT!" Kai shouted after Yuri who was now heading for the door. Noticing this, Rei quickly got up off the couch forgetting about the Russian on his lap. With a thud Kai hit the floor, not for the first time that day either.

"Thanks for that."

"Not a problem. Now get you're coat, we've got to stop him."

One Hour Later

"What about this one?" Yuri asked reaching out to stroke a cute looking dog at the edge of the pen. However, as he did, it began barking and jumping around frantically. "Okay maybe not." Kai knelt down next to Rei and looked at the puppies that were chasing each other around the pen.

"That one's pretty cute."

"They all look the same," Kai said, trying to work out which one Rei was pointing to, a confused look crossing his features. "Apart from that fat one over there; I think it might have run into a wall or something." Rei rolled his eyes as Kai jumped back to avoid the wrath of the mad dog that Yuri had tried to stroke earlier. As he did, he noticed a small white husky in the corner, the only puppy that was alone.

"That one," he said pointing out the dog. "It's really cute."

"Aww! He's like Kai!" Yuri cried when he spotted him, earning him a glare from the bluenette in question. Rei picked up the puppy that was not much bigger than his hand. As he did so the dog licked his face.

"Awww, it is Kai."

"No, that is a girl."

"No Kai, it's a dog," Yuri smirked.

"No, it's a girl dog, a… erm, a-"

"Bitch," Rei suggested.

"That's the one."

Three hours later, Yuri, Kai and Rei, were back on the sofa, heads tilted looking at the puppy that was still nameless. The dog cocked his head and stared back at the three of them, not moving from where it was sat on the rug.

"Definitely looks more like a Bitch!"

"Kai, I am not calling my dog Bitch!"

"But it's such a good name, Rei agrees with me," Kai tried, turning to him for help.

"I think you should call it Kai."

"We've been through this already, it's a girl."

"Bitch."

"Whatever, the point is it should be called Bitch. It's meant to be called Bitch. Look. BITCH!" Kai shouted causing the dog to immediately start running around madly. "You see."

"Babe," Yuri stated suddenly.

"Okay, I know we're friends and all, but that's taking it a tad too far," Rei said backing away from him slightly.

"A tad?" Kai murmured under his breath.

"No, call the dog Babe."

"You can't call the dog ba-" Kai started. However, he was interrupted as Rei jumped up from the sofa and frantically began searching in his pockets.

"Shit! Bugger, bastard, wank…knob, arse…" he shouted, waving his arms, desperately searching for his coat and another curse.

"Tit."

"TIT!" He cried, taking Kai's suggestion. "Give me the car keys."

"Well since you asked nicely…" He threw him the keys and watched Rei put on his coat.

"I promised Tyson I'd take him to the airport to fetch Max fifteen minutes ago."

"You'll be alright. Planes are always delayed. Just don't go through the city centre, it'll be chaos at this time," Yuri stated helpfully as he watched Kai lie down again. "Get your feet off the sofa," he ordered, smacking him on the head.

"Hang on a minute," Kai said, putting his feet on Yuri just to annoy the red-head. "Why are you taking Tyson to the airport?"

"He locked his keys in the car with the spare set, but he lost the spares at some party a couple of days ago so now he can't get into his car." Kai laughed evilly at Tyson's stupidity but stopped immediately when Yuri hit him on the head again.

"Don't laugh; the poor bastard had to walk the four miles home."

"You laughed like a maniac when I told you," Rei said rolling his eyes at him. "Anyway, I'm going. See you later."

"Ahem." Rei turned around to find Kai tapping his cheek suggestively. Yuri shook his head as Rei gave him a quick kiss before making his way to the door.

"Oh please."

"You're just jealous," Kai smirked, sticking his tongue out. A few seconds later they heard the door slam.

"Come on you we've got to go shopping," Yuri ordered pulling him off the sofa.

"Again?" Kai whined.

"No, food shopping. I'll explain why on the way."

* * *

"You live with China's equivalent of Master Chef and we're using…" Yuri picked up one of the empty jars from the worktop and read the label, "Uncle Ben's Stir Fry sauce."

"Just shove a load of different sauces in a wok and no one will notice," Kai stated pouring the third jar of Stir Fry sauce in the wok. "It'll taste just as good as the real thing, trust me."

"Whatever. Give me another fortune, I'm running out of ideas," Yuri said, nodding at the strips of paper at the table. After seeing his attempt at pancakes a few days ago, Kai had told Yuri that if he came anywhere near the food he'd be wearing it. So, the red-head was sat at the kitchen table writing fortunes for the cookies.

"I really don't like this idea. Don't you think it's a bit cheesy?" Kai asked as he began cooking the packet noodles.

"Of course it isn't. Anyone who's anyone's doing it. Rei opens his cookie and there's the ring. It's perfect."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts. Now, where's the ring, I'll do that now." Kai shook his head and pointed at the sideboard.

"It's over there." Yuri jumped off his stool and looked around where Kai had told him to.

"Are you sure you put it here, I can't find it."

"Yeeeeeeees."

"Well it's definitely not here now." He glanced nervously at Kai who turned around quickly.

"It has to be in here somewhere," he stated, trying his best to keep calm as he began searching with Yuri. Just as they crawled under the table and began searching on the floor, the door creaked open and Babe/Bitch/Kai stumbled into the room pushing the small black ring box along with its nose.

"Clever Babe," Yuri cooed stroking the puppy.

"The ring… isn't here." Yuri stared at Kai in disbelief.

"You're joking?"

"Err, no." Yuri and Kai both turned to look at the dog.

"No way." As if in answer to the question the husky bared its teeth, growling at them and revealing the silver band.

"Oh God."

"Oh God, oh God, oh God." As if life wasn't brilliant enough already, the sweet scent of burning noodles reached their nostrils.

"Right, noodles: don't burn, dog: give me the ring."

"Kai, I know your conversational skills have improved an all but I seriously doubt you've mastered the art of talking to the dog yet, or the noodles for that matter."

"Yuri, ring, dog, mouth, BIG disaster!" Kai said pointing at each one for effect.

"Right, me Yuri, you Kai, that Dog, them BURNING NOODLES!" Yuri spoke slowly mocking Kai's incapability of dealing with a crisis.

"This is not funny."

"No, right, of course not. This is a situation that must be handled in a calm and orderly fashion… listen you stupid dog give us that ring!" To their complete and utter amazement, Babe spat out the said ring onto Yuri's palm along with a heck of a lot of saliva.

"Thank the God- oh bugger," Kai cursed as he hit his head off the table.

"Ewww! Dog slobber! Dog slob- ow!" Yuri cried making the same mistake Kai had made a few seconds earlier. "Okay, we really should get from underneath the table." Without banging their heads this time, they crawled out from under the table and stood up.

"Right, you go and wash the dog slobber of your hands; I'll go and save the noodles."

"Good thinking Batman," Yuri smirked before remembering that he did in fact have dog saliva on his hand. He rushed to the sink and washed off the ring and his hands, being careful not to drop it down the sink as they already had enough things to worry about at that present moment in time.

"Kai, I'm home!" Obviously they didn't have enough things to worry about.

"Right, finish the fortune cookies; I'll go keep Rei occupied," Kai whispered, causing Yuri to grin evilly. "Not in that way you pervert. Oh and remember to put the ring in."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kai walked out of the kitchen quickly shutting the door behind him.

"I do not want to set foot anywhere near Moscow airport again. The traffic was _unbelievable_," Rei groaned, making his way to the kitchen.

"No! … Err. Don't you want to go and get changed first? Kai asked, leading him towards the stairs.

"Why?"

"Well I just thought… that you might want to… after your journey."

"What are you up to Kai Hiwatari?" Rei frowned at him. "I know you're up to something."

"Nothing. Okay okay, it's a surprise right, so just go and get changed." Rei pulled a face at him before leaving the room.

"What are you doing here, the doors over there," Kai said turning to Tyson and Max who were slumped over the sofa.

"Yuri invited us, he said you were having food," Tyson replied. Kai was about to continue, but thankfully for both Tyson and Yuri's health, there was a knock at the door.

"YURI! Get that!" Kai shouted into the kitchen, "I'm about to brutally murder Tyson,"

"Tyson can wait; the stir fry smells a bit weird!"

"Right, you two bakas keep Rei out of the kitchen oh and lay the table." He added as an afterthought. Kai made his way back to the kitchen to find Yuri standing at the front door staring at a confused looking Bryan. Smiling evilly to himself, he took the stir fry off the hob and watched the two at the door. "Yuri are you going to let Bryan in or are you just going to stare at him?" Snapping back to reality, Yuri stepped aside, blushing slightly.

"Oh right… do you want to come in Bryan?"

"Hi Bryan!" Kai said smirking slightly, noticing this Yuri clapped his hands together and pushed him out of the way.

"Well… hi erm… this is a nice surprise Bryan."

"Yeah, Kai rang me an hour ago and I got here as soon as I could. I'm not late am I?" He asked, taking off his coat.

"Not at all, you're just on time. Right, I'm sure Yuri wouldn't mind taking you through to the living room," Kai said, taking Bryan's coat and the bottle of wine he'd brought, as he sent a sly grin in Yuri's direction. Sending him back his best death glare, Yuri walked past Kai and led Bryan into the sitting room only to find Tyson and Max sat at the dining table, poking each other with their chopsticks.

"Oh hi Bryan!" Max smiled, poking Tyson once more, just for good measure.

"Hey Bryan, how's it going?"

"Err guys, would you mind keeping Bryan company? I'm just going to go and kill a certain blue haired Russian."

"Sure."

"Absolutely," they agreed, a little too enthusiastically, as Yuri went back into the kitchen.

"Why the hell did you invite Bryan?" He whispered dramatically, not wanting the people in the living room to hear this conversation. Kai looked up from the cooker, sucking up a noodle he was trying and grinned.

"Bryan happens to be a good friend of mine. Why did you invite Tyson?"

"Tyson happens to be a good friend of mine!" Yuri replied unconvincingly.

"No but seriously."  
"Look, that isn't the point; I'm asking you why you didn't tell me that Bryan was coming and why does every one feel the need to call him Bryan all the time?" Yuri added.

"I've always wondered that, I think it's just got a nice ring to it, you know, Bryan… _Bry_an… Bry-an." Kai said saying each one in a different tone. "Or it might have something to do with the fact that Bryan's his name." Noticing the glare that Yuri was now sending him, he stopped messing around and answered the question. "I just thought it would be a nice surprise for you, and I haven't seen him for a while, is that okay? Anyway why is it such a problem?"

"Because it's a little embarrassing."

"Because you lurrrve him?"

"No, because his friend might have told him about what happened."

"Because you lurrrve him!"

"I am going to get changed."

"Because you lurrrve him!"

"No because I have flour down me."

"Because you lurrrve-"

"Whatever!"

"See, you lurrrve him!"

* * *

"And then as a joke we said we'd give you fifty quid if you ran down the street naked and you did as well!"

"I so did not!"

"You so did," Bryan said backing up Kai.

"Yeah, well we were only young-"

"Yuri we were thirteen,"

"Oh yeah! Then when he got back we squirted him with the hose pipe!" Bryan said succeeding in making everyone at the table, besides Yuri, laugh even harder.

"I forgot about that," Kai smirked.

"Oh well Yuri, you got fifty quid out of it," Rei said supportively trying and failing to hold back his laughter.

"Well you see that's the thing. We didn't actually give him fifty pounds," Kai grinned sheepishly.

"We gave him fifty pence… and that monopoly money!"

"You see they were so mean to me!"

"You weren't exactly an angel," Kai remarked.

"He's right you know. Remember that time we locked Kai in the cupboard?" Bryan asked smiled evilly.

"I haven't heard this one," Rei said raising an eyebrow at Kai.

"Well there isn't really much to tell except that it involved Kai, a cupboard and six hours," Yuri explained sending a sly grin in Bryan's direction.

"Yeah but you suckers thought I was dead, then you let me out straight away. What about Bryan he's had a fair few embarrassing moments."

"Kai don't change the subject, but yeah the best one was when we said pink streaks would look really good in his hair, so Bryan let us do them and-"

"And he looked like a knob," Kai interrupted.

"But I looked like even more of a knob when Yuri cut them out. I looked like I was going bald, and I had that hair cut for a year."

"Best year of my life," Yuri stated.

"So basically you were a bunch of retards when you were younger," Tyson said finishing off Max's leftovers.

"Ahh, some things never change," Rei sighed.

"Right is everyone finished?" Kai asked collecting up the dishes after smacking Rei playfully on the head.

"I think Tyson's just about full after his tenth course," Max answered.

"Not quite. I've left a little bit of room for these fabulous fortune cookies I've heard so much about." Kai sent him a 'shut up or die' glare as Rei jumped up and started helping him with the dishes.

"I'll help."

"No, Yuri's gonna help me aren't you?" Yuri pulled a face and reluctantly took the plates from Rei.

"Do I have a choice?"

Once they were in the kitchen and out of hearing range, Yuri dumped all the plates, rather unceremoniously, into the dishwasher and handed Kai the tray of fortune cookies he'd prepared earlier.

"Right, Rei's is this one in the left hand corner. I ran out of fortunes so that one there's empty, you can give me that one."

"Okay," Kai said, breathing in deeply. Noticing how nervous he looked, Yuri smiled reassuringly at Kai.

"Well, this is all very exciting," he added, trying to keep up Kai's optimistic side. "You'll be fine, trust me." Kai nodded

"You're right, let's go." Giving him a quick pat on the back, Yuri opened the door and sat back down at the table.

"So who's is the dog?" Bryan asked, as Kai placed the tray on the table, turning it around so it would fit on.

"Mine, I got her this morning," Yuri stated, smiling slightly at Bryan.

"She's pretty cute, what's her name?"

"Kai."

"Bitch."

"Babe." Rei, Kai and Yuri replied together.

"Okay," Bryan said uncertainly.

"Her name is Babe, my dog, my name."

"'Beware of the blue haired Russian.'" Tyson read out his fortune to the rest of the group, just as Kai sat down next to him. Seeing this, he moved his chair away slightly.

"Yes Tyson, you'd better watch out, I've got my eye on you."

"Okay, who wrote these?" Max asked reading his slip of paper.

"Yuri."

"I should have known."

"'You will get what you want sooner that you think.'" Bryan read aloud. "Great."

"Oh, it looks like I don't have a fortune," Rei said popping one half of the cookie into his mouth. Kai immediately looked up at Yuri who started choking and spluttering as if to answer the question Kai was asking himself. "Err, are you okay?"

"Yes… Yes I'm… fine," Yuri gasped between coughs, as he grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him into the kitchen. Guessing what was going on, as Yuri had mentioned something about Kai proposing earlier, Bryan followed them telling Rei to stay were he was.

"I must have got the plates mixed up," Kai said, looking anxiously at Yuri who was still choking.

"No… shit… Sherlock." Just at that moment Bryan walked in and leant on the work surface next to the gasping Yuri.

"I presume the ring wasn't meant for Yuri?"

"Over my… dead body."

"It will be in a minute."

"Oh…yeah and who's…who's fault will that be?"

"Don't look at me like that; you should have noticed you were putting a ring in your mouth!"

"I thought… the cookie was empty so… I put it in whole. How the hell… was I supposed to know… you can't tell your left from your right?!"

"Will you two shut up?!"

"Sorry Bryan," Kai and Yuri mumbled in unison as they lowered their heads.

"Right, Kai you go back into Rei and keep him occupied. I'll sort Yuri out."

"I bet you will," Kai murmured under his breath but shut his mouth immediately as Yuri trod on his foot. As he made his way to the door, Bryan stood next to Yuri. Noticing this, Kai winked at the red head then hurried out seeing the look that was being sent his way. Turning back to Bryan, Yuri grinned slightly.

"You're not going to perform the Heineken manoeuvre on me are you? I don't think either of us would live it down if you did."

"Would that be the Heimlich manoeuvre? Heineken's a beer," Bryan asked, smiling slightly.

"I knew that." Bryan laughed at the blush on Yuri's cheeks.

"Anyway, I'm not going to. I find this works just as well." Without warning, he thumped Yuri on the back. Sure enough, the ring came flying out of his mouth and, as if in slow motion, the two of them watched it fly across the kitchen. On cue, Kai came back through the door and caught the ring just in time. He looked up at the two of them then back down at the silver band in his hand.

"Eww, eww! Yuri slobber!"

* * *

IT'S FINISHED! Well not the story obviously, BUT the chapter is finally complete! We are sooooooooo sorry it took as long as it did. But we've made it extra long to make it up to you.

Before you go we want to explain the Bryan situation. Bryan is just your typical nice kinda guy. Everyone seems to feel the need to say his name constantly because it has a cool ring to it as Kai so clearly demonstrated. He is good friends with the three of them, but is one of Kai's more manly friends, well his only manly friend really. Basically, him and Yuri have always been pretty close but in more of a friendly kind of way… until now. But we don't want to give too much away.

Anyway, we're back at the shit hole that is school, so our time is now limited but we will try to update a little faster this time.

Now, click that blue button and make us HAPPY! (Do it for Josie as it's her birthday and she had to go to school TT)


	4. Hey, Hey, Hey!

**Will You…?**

Hi peeps! We are so sorry about the delay. It's the start of the year and teachers are OBSSESSED with homework, it's unbelievable. Anyway, we hope this chapter will make up for it and that you'll forgive us.

SORRY! Well, here's the replies to some of the reviews.

Renanimeangel: Yeah, thanks for your idea about Bryan choosing the name, we are probably gonna do that.

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa: We're not really sure whether Kai can tell his left from his right, all the alcohol he drinks has probably had a negative effect on his brain or something. But we still love him!

Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade, well not last time we checked.

**Hey, Hey, Hey! **

"Here comes the bride, six metres wide see how she wobbles from side unto side!"

"Kai, shut up and stop making an exhibition of yourself," Rei whispered as he elbowed Kai.

"I could have bet my life he was gay," Yuri murmured, smiling at the bride as she walked down the aisle.

"It's a good job you didn't then," Rei stated.

"I hate to admit it but I agree with Yuri on this one. He was and always will be gayer than Christmas," Kai stated as he bounced up and down on the spot earning him quite a few funny looks. "And I really need the toilet."

"Didn't Rei make sure you went before you left the house," Bryan smirked.

"Are you trying to be funny?" As if to answer his question Yuri and Rei let out their giggles and Bryan smirked even more.

"Oh piss off."

"Now Kai, remember, you're in God's house now," Yuri said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Sorry," Kai apologized for his cursing quickly, looking up at the ceiling.

"Ladies and gentleman…" The four of them looked up at the vicar, only to realize everyone had sat down. Coughing slightly, they dropped down onto the pew and tried to hold back their laughter.

Five readings, eight hymns and fourteen 'I do's' later, Kai was finding it increasingly difficult to keep still.

"There's a toilet in the side chapel if you're that desperate," Rei stated, sinking back into his chair as another coffin dodger stepped up to make a reading. "Just be discreet and don't disturb the reading."

"No way! Everyone will be watching me!"

"Kai, they do have doors on toilets nowadays." Bryan teased.

"Stop being such a poof. If you're quiet no one will even notice you."

"Apart from God, because he sees everything," Yuri stated.

"What is your obsession with God today?" Kai asked.

"It's being in church again, it's having some kind of freaky effect on him," Bryan mumbled.

"I'll have you know Bryan, I am very holy person."

"Yuri, God was against homosexuality."

"What?! Who the hell is he to judge?!"

"Not so holy now, are we?" Kai smirked.

"And now join us for our final hymn… number 69."

"Ha, it's a sign!" Rei laughed.

"That is for later," Kai smirked.

"Not in a chur…" Yuri began.

"Oh shut up."

"… Jesus put this song into our hearts, Jesus put this song into our hearts…" The four of them tried not laugh at the awful sound the congregation were making. Apparently no one had a slightest clue to how the tune went. Eventually, the final line came and Kai was pissing himself even more than before.

"Jesus put this so-o-o-o-ong… into our hearts!"

"But forgot to send us the tune!" Kai sang. Everyone turned to look at him and Bryan nearly fell over laughing. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

* * *

"Kai, drink slowly we don't want you wetting the bed now, do we?"

"Is it 'take the piss out of Kai day' today or something?" Kai asked.

"Every day is 'take the piss out of Kai day'," Yuri stated simply as he grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter's tray. "Right come on guys, let's get sloshed."

"I can't, it's my turn to drive… again," Bryan grumbled.

"Shouldn't we wait for the line up thingy," Rei asked, laughing slightly as Yuri picked up another glass.

"Err… no," Kai said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. As he did he took one of the glasses from Yuri and they both downed it in pretty impressing times. Rei watched them and sighed.

"Oh bollocks to the line up," he said grabbing a glass for himself. The three of them cheered as he downed it even faster than Yuri and Kai.

"And bollocks to drink driving," Bryan cheered, taking the glass Kai had just picked up. "Here's to…"

"Getting drunk!" Yuri finished for him.

"Hurrah!"

Three hours later and the four of them had drunk the castle that was holding the reception dry. And, as it didn't have a bar, they'd nominated Kai to go to the local off license. However, he didn't want to go alone just incase he got mugged, so he'd dragged Yuri with him saying no one would dare mug him. Back at the hotel, Rei and Bryan were currently setting fire to the 'Just Married' confetti with the table candles.

"So, what about Yuri?" Rei questioned innocently.

"What about him?"

"You know, what about him? Do you like him?"

"Erm, yes, it would be a bit of a bummer if I didn't as I've known him all my life."

"Nooo, I mean, do you like him?" Rei winked.

"Yeeeessss?"

"No, I mean… do you liiiiiike him?"

"Oh, do I liiiiiike him?"

"Finally."

"No." Bryan answered.

"Don't tell porkies."

"Maybe a little bit…"

"You LIKE him."

"Okay, maybe, yes."

"Wahoo… and they called it puppy love!" He began singing, pretty loudly.

"Rei… Shut up! Not a word of this to anyone Rei, okay, I'm serious."

"I'll take it to the grave," Rei answered hand on heart. Just then Kai and Yuri danced up to them.

"The fun has arrived, thank you very much!" They sang.

"Hey, sexy babes!" Kai grinned.

"You took your sweet time," Bryan cried.

"Yeah, Yuri kept trying to chat people up," Kai groaned as he slumped down in the chair next Rei.

"Yeah well… I was only trying to get us a lift back to the castle because the off license that was supposed to be round the corner, was two miles down the road." Just as he finished, Yuri's eyes lit up as Jackson 5 'Rockin' Robin' began playing. "Oh, I love this record!" He grabbed Bryan and strutted up to the dancefloor, earning a few giggles from Kai and Rei.

"Hey, hey, hey, guess who fancies Yuri."

"I have my suspicions, but do not ever do that again, it's very scary," Kai stated, backing away from Rei slightly as he began to empty his many bags from the Off-License.

"Yeah, but who fancies Yuri, who do you think?"

"Well, let me see, could it be… no wait, it couldn't be… Bryan could it?"

"Yes!"

"No!" Kai gasped dramatically.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Rei finally asked. Kai pulled his chair really close to Rei's and looked at him face to face.

"Yes!"

"How did you know?"

"Rei, neither of them were very subtle about it, Bryan in particular. In fact it would have been less obvious if he'd danced around naked with a tea cosy on his head shouting I love Yuri Ivanov at the top of his voice." The two of them looked at the dance floor, which- not surprisingly- Yuri and Bryan now had to themselves thanks to the rather… interesting dance they were currently performing.

"I see your point," Rei shrugged. At this the song ended and the two from the dancefloor made their way back to their table. "Hey, hey, hey!" Rei smirked.

"What have I just said to you?"

"Hey, hey, hey!"

"That's it. It's official. Come on 'fess up, which one of you swaped my boyfried with a raving loon," Kai asked turning to Yuri and Bryan.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you ladies but I'm going to go and chat to the blushing groom," Bryan said giving them a cheesy smile and walking over to another table.

"So," Yuri smirked as he went to pour himself a glass of some cheap wine they'd bought earlier.

"Excuse me what do you think you're doing?" Rei said grabbing the bottle off him. "That is my pile, your pile is the small one over there."

"Why's mine small?"

"Because you drank your share on the way back, you knob."

"We could split Bryan's up as he has abonaned us!" Yuri suggested already sharing the contents of Bryan's pile between them.

"He won't mind," Kai said pourig himself some cheap pink liquid claiming to be vodka.

"Yeah, he's had enough anyway," Rei added taking a sip from each bottle. "And if we have a bit from each bottle he'll never notice."

"What are we-"

"Hey isn't that Brad Pitt?" Rei asked suddenly. Kai looked up quickly. "Not the Brad Pitt obviously. Yuri's boyfriend Brad Pitt."

"Yeah he's a friend of the bride's I think." As Kai explained this Yuri dived under the table, rather dramatically. "Okay, I know your drunk an' all but there was no need for that."

"Shhhh! I don't want Mark seeing me like this."

"Who the hell is Mark?" Kai asked trying his best not to look like he was talking to a table, and failing.

"Brad Pitt."

"Okay, so you don't want… Mark seeing you because…?" Rei began.

"Because I'm drunk and I'll probably end up saying something really embarrassing to him."

"And you don't look to great either," Kai mumbled.

"I heard that."

"So have you actually said anything normal to him yet?"

"I'll have you know that the dog worked very well and we've become pretty friendly."

"Friendly as in friendly or friendly as in 'Yuri friendly'?" Kai asked.

"Just friendly, I'm not that slutty."

"Don't you think-" Kai stopped suddenly and began laughing hysterically. He put his head on the table and tried to calm down. Rei watched, eyebrows raised, as the blue haired Russian sat back up.

"Finished?"

"Sorry, I just realised how funny this situation is. I mean we're talking to a table, we must look like right nutters!" Saying this only got him started again, so Rei left Kai to piss himself laughing and moved closer to the table so he could talk to Yuri.

"Yuri, everyone in this room is a drunk as a skunk, and no, I don't know why I said that, but I really don't think he'll notice. Just talk to him."

"I can't."

"Yuri," Kai sighed, "Brad Pitt-"

"Mark," Yuri corrected.

"Mark, is bound to see you drunk soon enough, as you are in fact pissed most of your life, so why not just throw caution into the wind and go and talk to him."

"What am I supposed to say him, drunk fools do not belong with Sex Gods like Mark," Yuri cried unaware that Mark was actually stood right next to their table.

"Ahem, ahem," Kai coughed.

"Kai are you okay?" Yuri asked.

"Hi! Brad- Mark!"

"Erm, do I know you?"

"I've seen you around."

"Hey, we're Yuri's friends," Rei said leaning over Kai and holding out his hand to Mark who shook it hesitantly.

"Erm, i was just wondering whether that was Yuri I've just seen under the table?"

"Yuri's not under the table is he?" Kai said turning to Rei.

"No, no, Yuri at home with a really bad case of… erm…sp…sssp…Spazmanaria."

"Spa… spazz…Spazziness?" Kai stuttered.

"Spazmanaria." Rei whispered in his ear.

"Oh, Spazmanaria… Yeah, it's erm, the…Chinese chicken pox." Kai explained.

"Well, who's foot is that poking out the table?" Mark asked, nodding at the shoe sticking out from underneath the table cloth.

"That… is my foot." Kai lied.

"Have you always had three feet?"

"I found my fork!" Yuri jumped up from under the table.

"Yuri WHAT are you doing here?!" Kai cried, very unconvincingly.

"So you've recovered from your bad case of spa… Chinese chicken pox?" Mark asked suspiciously.

"Ohh, you were talking about this Yuri? He has been here all the time looking for his kni…fork," Kai laughed.

"Right, well I'm just going over there to talk to… umm… bye." And with Mark practically ran from the scene and out of sight.

"Spazmanaria! SPAZMANARIA!" Yuri cried.

"Yep, Chinese chicken pox; very contagious and there's a bad case going round at the moment so make sure you wrap up nice and warm."

"You IDIOT!"

"Alright, alright, now is obviously not the time to make jokes-" Kai began.

"Too right it's not! Thanks to you, Mr. 'I have three feet' I have lost my chance with Mark."

"Oh well he seemed like a bit of a wanker anyway and there's still Bryan."

"Don't start."

"Right," Rei said before a full-blown argument broke out, "let's ignore Kai for a while because he is very drunk and hasn't got a clue what he's going on about, but neither do I come to think about it, and now I'm rambling on about complete rubbish."

"Yeah, you tend to do that when you're drunk… and when you're asleep," Kai stated.

"Shut up."

"Okay."

"Anway, Yuri, I doubt you've blown it. At least you got his attention and you're a good looking guy-"

"Bloody hell, you are drunk."

"Kai!"

"I know; shut up."

"As I was saying you're a good looking guy and extremely… interesting, shall we say, and I bet he's over there now thinking how irrisistable you are, but you'll never know because you're sitting here sulking," Rei cried.

"You think?"

"I know. Now get over there and talk to him." Yuri breathed in deeply and flicked a piece of hair out his eye.

"You right," his new found confidence stated, "I can do this."

"Absolutely, now go." Doing as he was told, Yuri got up and made his way over to the other side of the room.

"He'll never do it," Kai said simply, finishing off his drink.

"I know, I just want to watch him make a complete twat of himself."

* * *

"It's gettin' hot in here…"

"So hot!"

"So take off all your clothes!"

"I am getting so hot…"

"Uh!"

"I'm gonna take my clothes off!"

"Please don't, Yuri, as much as Bryan might want you to," Kai winced. The four of them danced down the deserted street with their arms slung around each other, singing there own rather interesting version of Nelly's hit, with Kai performing the 'so hot' and 'uh' lines in a rather erotic fashion.

"Soooo, are you gonna dish the dirt on Mark?" Rei asked.

"Well it didn't go too well-"

"You don't say… sorry," Kai mumbled.

"As I was saying, I don't think it would work," Yuri murmerd quickly.

"Oh my God, was he straight?"

"Kai, straight men do NOT wear mascara," Rei pointed out.

"So, what was the problem? A few hours ago you were just about ready to screw him on the dancefloor," Kai stated bluntly.

"I don't think that'll be happening some how."

"Err… why? Besides the fact that it would be extremly sick for those watching."

"Well he's… you know…"

"A virgin?"

"Doesn't believe in sex before marriage?"

"A woman?"

"The first two, yes, the last one, not likely Rei." Kai tried his best not to laugh but did a very bad job of it.

"And just what do you find so funny?" Rei asked.

"Let's just say you got out just in time Yuri," he smirked.

"I happen to think it's quite sweet," Rei stated simply.

"Well it's a bit late for you to stop believing in sex before marriage."

"I've got you for a boyfriend, I didn't really have a choice did I?" Rei grinned.

"I don't think I'd be able to stand life without sex," Kai stated, ignoring him. Everyone rolled their eyes and Kai smirked. "What? Can't a guy admit to being slightly sexual?"

"And you call me a slut?"

"Look all I'm saying is there's nothing wrong with waiting for the right person," Rei said defensively.

"Sorry guys but I've got to side with Kai on this one. Let's just say Mark wasn't my type and leave it at that." Bryan, who'd been surprisingly quiet ever since the'd started talking about Yuri and Mark, perked up slightly at this.

"If you don't mind me saying I thought he looked a bit dodgy," he said.

"I bet you did," Kai smirked, but regretted it after Yuri kicked him in the shin.

"Basically," Yuri said, trying to take the focus off him and Bryan, "I've had a bit of a rubbish night and now to top it all off my feet hurt because we've got to walk home."

"Oh come here you daft sod," Bryan laughed, "I'll give you a piggy back."

"Yay!" As Yuri jumped up onto Bryan's back, Kai began cheering like a lunatic and the red-head had to give him a quick slap to shut him up.

"You know Kai, my feet are starting to hurt too," Rei stated innocently.

"No way fatty."

"Aww come on," Rei begged putting on his best puppy eyes.

"Oh alright, but I refuse to piggy back you," Kai said, picking him up bridal style.

"Oh Kai," Rei smirked coyly as he stroked the Russian's arm, "you're so stong and muscley."

"Keep those compliments coming an you're in for a good night."

* * *

"Third time lucky, this time your ARE going to do it and Kai don't forget to breathe! Have you got the ring?"

"Yes."

"Good that's a start, have you got some money?"

"Yes."

"Right have you got your brain?"

"Erm, no."

"No change there then, Kai breathe."

"I know but I'm nervous. I think I'll just have another little drink."

"No, I think you've had enough," Yuri pushed Kai out the door, "And Kai?"

"What?!"

"Breathe."

* * *

"Kai are you okay, you're very jumpy tonight?" Rei asked.

"I'm fine," Kai lied taking another sip of his wine.

"So… what's with the posh restaurant then?"

"Oh… erm Yuri suggested it."

"Right. Look, are you sure you're okay? We can go home if you want."

"No, Rei, I've got something really important to ask you." Kai said suddenly reaching across the table and taking Rei's hand. "I… I-"

"Err… Kai-"

"Hang on just let me finish."

"Kai, this is important."

" No, no, wait, I just want-"

"Kai!"

"Rei! I just want you to-"

"KAI! YOU'RE ARM'S ON FIRE!"

* * *

Well folks, that's it. We're aware that it's rather blunt at the end, but we wanted to get the proposal attempt over with, because, not to give to much away, but the next chapter's rather exciting and we just want to get started on it! And just a little note for you. We're not sure if you've noticed but Michael Jackson's songs have come up twice now because he is BRILLIANT! So if we keep metioning him, it's probably because we listen to his No.1's when we write normally. Although, we've started listening to Eric Prydz 'Call On Me' so that might be making an appearance soon.

Sorry if our spelling a bit crap but the spell check isn't working on the computer, which is really annoying because we have to keep looking things up in the dictionary.

So, thanks for your patience and we'll try to get the next chapter up A.S.A.P. Oh and remember to ask any questions you have.

Cheerio and PLEASE review.


	5. That Christmas Feeling

**Will You…?**

Hellooooooooo! Well people we've started this chapter very, very early. In fact we only put chappy 4 up yesterday. However we are very depressed as we havn't been invited to any Halloween parties and I really, really wanted to dress up as a slut. Anyway enough moaning and that last bit will probly have no relavance by the time we get this chapter up. This chappy is a tad bitty,

Well my dear children, let us answer your questions.

Keisan: Ohhhhh, well we are sorry, we know Rei isn't a fatty. He has a sexy body. But, Kai was just being mean and drunk!

Animeandraia: It was just some Random guy called, ummm, Mike.

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Beyblade.

**That Christmas Feeling**

"Kai, your arms on fire!"

"Wha- AH, AH, AH, AH! Oh Fuck!"

"Okay don't panic. Let's handle this calmly and rationally. JESUS CHRIST!"

"WATER!- Whoa, not the vodka!" Rei grabbed the water jug from the nearest table and threw it in Kai's general direction. He managed to extinguish the fire but soaked Kai in the process.

"Thanks!"

"Well it put- Everyone's looking at us aren't they?"

"Well, yes- Right let's go." Kai pulled his drenched wallet out of his pocket, dropped more than enough money to cover the meal on the table and him and Rei casually strolled out the restaurant as though nothing had happened.

* * *

"Hey."

"Bloody Hell that dog's grown."

"That's why I'm giving it to you, anyway I've come to ask whether I can borrow your-"

"What?! I am not having that thing in my house."

"Well, I can't stand it any longer and it's too late anyway, Rei has already agreed." Yuri answered. "So, where shall I put it?"

"Do I just not exist anymore? Am I invisible?"

"Oh stop being such a drama queen."

"Yuri I knew this was going to happen."

"Well you just know everything don't you," Yuri muttered sarcastically, dropping the dog's basket in the corner.

"Yes I do but that's not the point. I just don't-"

"Kai!" Rei cried as he walked into the room.

"What?"

"Not you, the dog," Rei stated, stroking the, now not so tiny, puppy.

"Righteo then, why don't I just leave. The dog can be my replacement, I mean it's got my name and my boyfriend now!"

"Oooooo!" Rei and Yuri cried, smirking at each other. Kai tried his best not to laugh at the ridiculous situation but he couldn't help it.

"Now Kai, we all know you can be pretty sad at times but just look at yourself. You're jealous of a dog," Rei stated raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah well, there's one thing he's definitely not having and that's my bed." At this Rei's eyes lit up.

"Are you serious? We can keep him?"

"I suppose so."

"Thank you!" Rei cried as he jumped onto a rather shocked Kai.

"There is one condition." Kai grinned evilly.

"Anything."

"We have to call it Bitch."

* * *

"I don't understand why we couldn't have done this earlier," Kai groaned as he tried to untangle himself from a string of tinsel.

"Well I did ask you two weeks ago, but you started moaning about how Christmas has become so commercial and how they might as well just leave the decorations up all year and-"

"Okay, okay… you could have done it yourself."

"Well…" Rei paused biting his lip and trying to think of an excuse. "You're just so big and strong," he said coyly.

"I am aren't I?"

"Of course, Now get on with it." He said just as there was a knock at the door. " And answer the door." Kai reluctantly climbed down the ladder,tripped over some lights and opened the door.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a merry christmas and a hap-"

"Not today thank you!" Kai said as he shut the door in Bryan and Yuri's face.

"Ohhh, Kai it's really cold out here." Kai reopened the door and Yuri and Bryan tried to push past him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kai asked looking at the mistletoe above their heads. "Have you never seen mistletoe before?"

"I am not kissing Bryan."

"Well if you're not going to kiss Bryan you're going to have to kiss me," Kai stated simply.

"No thank you."

"Alright then, freeze to death outside," Kai smirked as he went to shut the door again.

"Okay, Okay!" Yuri cried throwing his arms up defensively. "If I have to choose between you and Bryan… wait! Is both an option? At the same time!"

"You sick pervert! Anyway, we couldn't do that, Rei would miss out on all fun."

"Kai, I was joking."

"Oh… I knew that."

"Could we please hurry up! I'm freezing my bollocks off out here," Bryan said, causing Kai to wince at the thought.

"Right okay then, sorry to disappoint you Kai but it's going to have to be Bryan."

"Not a problem, but just so you know a quick peck is not acceptable. We want full on x-rated action," Kai stated matter-of-factly. As Yuri put down his bags, Rei gave up on the Christmas Tree and stood next to Kai at the door.

"You are so mean," he said, shaking his head.

"Why? Does that turn you on," Kai asked, grinning mischieveiously.

"Okay," Yuri said taking in a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Bryan replied, smiling nervously.

"5 seconds on the timer please Rei," Kai said.

"Um… I don't have a timer handy."

"You are such an idiot. Just count down on your fingers. Do you think you'll be able to manage that?"

"Oh… right. On your marks," Rei said, as Yuri and Bryan took a step forward. "Get set…snog!" Yuri and Bryan's lips met reluctantly.

"5!" Rei began to count as Kai started cheering like a maniac.

"4!" Yuri and Bryan closed their eyes.

"3!" Kai began to cry with laughter.

"2!" Rei smirked at the two of them.

"1!" Yuri and Bryan broke apart quickly as Kai began his victory dance.

"I got Yuri and Bryan to Kiss!"

"So can we come in now?" Bryan asked.

"Umm, I suppose so." Kai said as he moved over to the door still doing his victory dance. This, however, was a big mistake. As soon as he was close enough, Yuri pushed Kai out of the door and slammed it in his face.

"And if you want to come back in you have to kiss… the dog!" Yuri commands smugly. Rei rolled his eyes and left the room, closely followed by Yuri and Bryan.

"Aw come on guys, it's really cold out here."

* * *

"Don't you just love that Christmas feeling!" Yuri sighed contenedly, as the marshmallow he was currently toasting on the open fire burnt to a crisp and slid of the end of the fork. However, Yuri was on such a high he didn't notice. "It's just so-"

"Bloody freezing," Kai put in.

"But that's what makes it so cosy and romantic. Sitting by the fire, drinking whisky-"

"I can do that any other day of the sodding year and I don't have to spend a fortune then either."

"Oh don't be such a Scrooge, it's Christmas day!" Yuri cried waving the poker at him. "Now come and help me get some drinks."

"But you've got a drink-" Kai stated, a confused look crossing his face.

"Yes… but I want another one." Suddenly, Bryan sat up from the sofa where he'd been lying for hours. They'd given up on him ages ago but decided not to call an ambulance because, as Kai so lovingly put it 'it was the idiot's fault and if he wanted an ambulance he could call one himself.'

"I'll have a drink if you getting one."

"Right then, up you get Kai," Yuri chimed practically dragging Kai into the kitchen.

"Care to explain what that was all about?" Kai asked, leaning against the worktop and stroking Bitch behind the ear.

"Kai it's been three months," Yuri states seriously.

"Three months since what?"

"You bought the ring three months ago and you still haven't even come close to proposing to Rei," Yuri answered just asBitch lept up andbegan licking Kai's face.

"Err! Will you get off? I know, I know…It's just that…"

"What…"

"I've been thinking and… well… I've tried it your way and… it hasn't worked, so... I thinkI'm going to do it my way… " Yuri rose his eyebrows at this and smirked slightly.

"Now you do remember what happened last time you did it your own way, don't you?"

"Well it worked didn't it, I got Rei."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to be so blunt."

"Anyway, without sounding like a doppy twat,I just want to thank you for all the help you've given me, I really appreciate it." At thisYuri gave a fake sniff and wiped his eye.

"This is such a emotional moment…Come here you daft sod let me hug you," he cried pulling Kai into a tight embrace. After a couple of seconds they bothrealised what they were doing and jumped apart.

"Well... I..."

"So, those drinks."

* * *

"God, I'm wet through to my boxers." Kai announced.

"I didn't think you were wearing any?" Rei grinned coyly.

"Oh yeah, well I'm wet through to my willy then," he smirked as he collapsed onto the snow-covered floor, closely followed by Rei. Christmas day was coming to an end, so the four of them had eventually staggered outside and had started the most pathetic snowball fight in the history of snowball fights. None of them had the greatest throwing skills, even at the best of times, but after a considerable amount of alcohol the only one with any kind of aim or accuracy was the dog. In fact the only person that actually got hit square in the face with a snowball was The Wicked Witch of the West from next door.

"Bryan you dickhead!" They heard Yuri shout from the other end of the garden.

"I think Bryan may of hit his target," Kai said as he lay down and looked up at the dark sky.

"Well Yuri's a bit hard to miss really isn't he?"

"I heard that!"

"Today's been really great," Rei sighed, lying down next to Kai. "There's nothing that could make it better." Kai paused, biting his lip.

"Well there is this one thing I've been meaning to ask-"

"OH, SOMEBODY SAVE ME! Big scary Bryan's coming to get me and-" Before Yuri could finish his sentence he tripped on an unseen tree root and fell in a heap on top of Rei and Kai.

"Hello boys," he said, grinning goofily. "Not interupting anything am I?"

"I'm not sure, Kai was just about to ask me something, weren't you?"

"Oh… it was nothing," Kai muttered picking himself up off the floor.

"Bryan you are a complete arse hole!"

"Ooooooo!"

"Right that's it!" Yuri cried scrambling ungracefully off the floor and chasing Bryan back into the house.

"Well I'd better go and make sure they don't get up to anything," Rei grinned, glancing at Kai who was staring into space with a blank look on his face. "Are you coming or shall I leave you out here to daydream alone."

"What?... Oh right I'll… I'll be in in a minute."

"Right, well don't be too long," Rei said, getting slightly worried and heading back towards the house.

* * *

"You've been out here for half an hour now, what are you thinking about?" Kai looked up as Rei appeared from nowhere.

"What?... Oh nothing. Come here," he said softly. Rei walked to the swing where Kai was sat and smiled. "No here." Rei did as he was told and sat down on Kai's lap. The two of them sat in silence for a while until Rei laughed slightly.

"Bryan just walked in on Yuri in the bath."

"By accident?" Kai asked.

"Well that's what he says but-"

"Rei, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now, it's just that–"

"Kai," Rei whispered, placing a finger on Kai's lips.

"What?" Rei suddenly got off the swing, pulling a black box out of his pocket and bending down on one knee.

"Kai, will you marry me?"

* * *

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Rei has PROPOSED! It's such a surprise even for us, and we wrote it!

Anyway, we do realise that we began writing this on Halloween and it's now gone past New Year, but that's just how it is and we apologise. Plus my dad just got this new parental control thing which blocked fanfiction because of adult and mature content so I had towork out the password to override that stupid thing.So Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you and HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Becky! On the 6th of Jan! But that's the day we go back to school so it's going to be a bit shit!

Well, we must leave you now as weneed toget ready to go to the cinema but we'd just like to point out we've been writing fanfics for one year on Jan 25th so make sure you give us lots of reviews and in return we'll _try _and get chapter 6 up before next Christmas (only joking!)


End file.
